The Story So Far
Dames and Dragons, the Podcast releases episodes biweekly (In this case that means every other week). Story Arcs Summaries [[Story Arc 1: Festival of Lights|Story Arc 1: Festival of Lights]]'' '' Festival of Lights includes 9 episodes. The story arc introduces the world to the characters, establishes them in their new positions as guardians of the Goddess on the floating island city/forest of Estra. The trio are tested for their new positions in their first dungeon trial. After succeeding, they take responsibility for the current incarnation of the Goddess, a mute teenager herself, whose provenance and power are both being questioned. Investigation of several incongruities lead our heroes to the unsettling discovery that evil is once again afoot within Estra. Though they try to stop it, the inexorable march of the calendar schedule leads to the Festival of Lights wherein tragedy befalls Estra and our heroes, who must struggle even to survive. Story Arc 2: Into Avelis Avelis includes 15 episodes. The guardians and the Goddess fall into Avelis. Surrounded by environments, cultures and languages that are not supposed to exist, everything they have been told for their entire lives have been brought into question, including the goddess herself. As they survive the elements and learn more about this strange new land, they uncover that there may be more to Torva's plans than was believed. Deals are dealt with the divine in an attempt to gain skills to better navigate through Avelis and protect the goddess from Torva's grasp. However with the new relationships they build with the residents of the world below, they start finding that they may also need to help protect them as well. Story Arc 3: The Gray Manacle Back in the City of Danmar following the devastating events at the end of Arc 2, our heroes are asked to investigate a slew of mysterious dissapearances within the city while waiting to meet with the king. Their discovery that Estrans have been coming through the city becomes intertwined with their investigation. A hungry boy and rescue mission ensues. But of course, solving the kidnapping caper is not the only thing put on our adventurer's plates. Upon the arrival of a King, chaos is unleashed by the Gray Manacle, putting the lives of the entire city at risk. Story Arc 4: The final Chapter Prologue Our heroes travel accross the seas towards the city of Madrea; sea sickness, crushes and a mystery grate ahoy! Back on the shores, A birth of a new hero within the red caves. Story Arc 5: The Court of Spears Our hero's are welcomed to the City of Madrea with a pirate attack. Slake finally meets up with their destiny. Together, they must navigate through the maze of politics and procedure as they are once again asked to investigate suspicions of underhanded workings in the court. Story Arc 6: A Fragmentary Passage The guardians travel to Ilfra. In Between Episodes Dames and Dragons produces what industry insiders call "In Between Episodes" that appear in the intertemporal periods following an arc's concluding episode and prior to a new arc's initiation episode. They're called this because they are "in between" these episodes. Episodes so far include: Recap Episodes - which follow each Arc and sum up in newsreel format, the events of the previous arc for those who missed an episode, listen on 175% speed on their podcatcher, or have Alzheimers. Q&A Episodes - which follow Recaps generally and include Q&A from the adoring public and feature shout outs, lots of crying, inside jokes, answers to friends, rereading of tweets, telling of jokes, giggling, quips and other merriment. Special Episodes - such as the Christmas special, How to Play D&D episodes, Crossover episodes with other 5e Actual Play podcasters. Patreon Special Episodes - the dames also occasionally offer Patreon only content. This is the best content ever, and you'll never know if i'm lying unless you sponsor them on Patreon ! Go ahead, prove me wrong. Sponsor them. Or are you afraid? Category:Podcast Category:Story